


Подходящий момент

by beatlomanka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, The battlefield is not an appropriate place to get married but Steve and Bucky do it anyway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Стив! – орет Баки, пригибаясь, потому что стена за ними разлетается, и их накрывает дождем из стекла и кирпичей. – Давай поженимся!</p><p>Стив бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд.</p><p>- Мне кажется, сейчас не самый подходящий момент!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подходящий момент

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Opportune Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227521) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



> Автор вдохновлялся сценой из "Пиратов Карибского моря" www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvenEcIHw8E

Все плохо.

Хуже, чем тогда с читаури, хуже, чем их провал с Альтроном. Повсюду были смертоносные роботы, вооруженные пистолетами, огнеметами и прочими ужасными штуками, которые только мог выдумать создавший их безумный ученый. Гражданские с криками разбегались, и от разрушенных зданий вокруг в воздухе клубился дым. Мстители сражались в полную силу, но они были в меньшинстве и исчерпали почти все возможности.

\- Стив! – орет Баки, пригибаясь, потому что стена за ними разлетается, и их накрывает дождем из стекла и кирпичей. – Давай поженимся!

Стив бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд.

\- Мне кажется, сейчас не самый подходящий момент!

Баки открывает рот, но не успевает ничего сказать – очередная волна роботов уже близко, и пока они подходят, их механизмы угрожающе жужжат. Стив бросает щит и довольно ухмыляется, услышав, с каким звуком он проходит сквозь металл и искрящие контакты. Баки кидается на одного из роботов, использует увеличенную силу левой руки, чтобы пробить грудную пластину и вырвать из-под нее провода. Его соперник дергается и падает на землю, и Баки со смертельно серьезным видом снова поворачивается к Стиву.

\- Другого может и не быть, - умудряется сказать он до того, как следующий робот оказывается рядом, и Баки приходится отвлечься на необходимость выжить.

Стив замирает на секунду, и ему едва не отрывают голову. Он крутится и снова швыряет щит, не обращая внимания на последствия, запрыгивает на спину ближайшего робота, и проворачивает его голову под невозможным углом, перед тем, как увернуться и откатиться в сторону.

Что-то хватает его сзади за руку, и он поворачивается, готовый ударить. Но это оказывается Баки – покрытый золой, кровью и машинным маслом, он все равно прекраснее всего, что Стив когда-либо видел.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Чувство в его глазах искреннее и настоящее, и на секунду Стив забывает обо всем на свете. Звуки битвы отдаляются, остаются только они с Баки, одни в своем маленьком мирке.

\- Я сделал свой выбор, - говорит Баки, стискивая его руку с такой силой, что могут остаться синяки. – Что насчет тебя?

У Стива в груди бушует миллион разных эмоций. Радость и страх, и изумление, потому что это уже чересчур, и почему здесь, почему сейчас? Но ведь в конце концов, их жизнь всегда была такой: кровь и жестокость и Стив с Баки против всего мира. И для него существует всего один возможный ответ.

\- До самого конца, Бак, - Стив улыбается. – Всегда. 

Увлекшись друг другом, они едва успевают убраться в сторону от смертоносных роботов, размахивающих тентаклями как оружием, и им приходится бежать в укрытие. Стив отвлекает робота, пока Баки подкатывается снизу и очень острым боевым ножом обрезает у него в ногах провода. Робот падает на землю.

Новое расположение позволяет Стиву осмотреться сквозь заполнивший улицу дым и найти других сражающихся Мстителей. Сэм и Тони в воздухе, используют свое преимущество в высоте, чтобы помочь там, где это необходимо. Клинт и Наташа, когда он видел их в последний раз, были в нескольких улицах от них и дрались спина к спине – совсем как они с Баки сейчас. Тор, если ориентироваться по молниям, где-то поблизости, и хотя Брюса не видно, вдалеке слышен характерный рев. 

Ближе всего к ним, однако, стоят лучшие из агентов ЩИТа – Фьюри палит из ракетной установки впечатляющих размеров, пока Мария и Шэрон по бокам от него сбивают роботов, метко стреляя им в жизненно важные места.

Стив коротко сомневается, прежде чем озвучить свое идиотское требование, но потом все же решается. Баки прав, у них может больше не оказаться такой возможности, и Стив не собирается упускать свой шанс. Он уже потерял Баки дважды, он не хочет повторять это еще раз.

\- Фьюри! – кричит Стив сквозь звуки взрывов и рикошетящих пуль. Он прижимает Баки к груди и поворачивается туда, где бывший директор ЩИТа угрожающе размахивает своим оружием. – Пожени нас.

Фьюри кидает на них скептический взгляд перед тем, как уничтожить очередного робота.

\- Я немного занят, - огрызается он и пригибается, когда по улице гремит взрыв, и на них летят осколки. 

Стив вскидывает щит, закрывая Баки и себя, и слышит резкий металлический лязг, когда в щит влетают обломки.

\- Фьюри, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! – кричит Баки, и они со Стивом возвращаются к драке: спина к спине, Стив со щитом и Баки с двумя пистолетами. Стив не знает точно, обладает ли Фьюри юридическим правом заключать браки, но если у кого-то такое право есть, то это должен быть он. В пользу его решения говорит и то, что Фьюри рычит «Ладно» и запрыгивает на груду обломков, возвышаясь над полем сражения.

\- Дорогие влюбленные, мы собрались сегодня здесь, - начинает он, запуская очередную ракету в подходящего робота и жестом указывая вниз, на озадаченных Шэрон и Марию.

Баки впечатывает кулак в лицо ближайшего робота, поворачивается к Стиву и соединяет их руки.

\- Стив Роджерс, - выдыхает он, притягивая Стива вниз, чтобы укрыть от очередного несущегося к ним взрыва. – Берешь ли ты меня в мужья?

Стив вообще-то не слишком уверен, что все это похоже на нормальную свадебную церемонию, но когда у них двоих хоть что-то проходило нормально?

\- Да, - говорит он и с удовольствием видит широкую, искреннюю улыбку.

\- Ну, круто, - язвит Баки со смехом во взгляде.

Стив уже готов сострить в ответ, но тут его глаза шокированно расширяются, и он отпрыгивает в сторону, прихватив Баки с собой. Туда, где они только что стояли, бьет железный кулак. Стив блокирует следующий удар щитом, откатывается, чтобы выиграть время и оценить своего соперника. Баки оказывается поодаль, дерется с очередным роботом – кажется, они никогда не закончатся. Но он справляется, и Стив торопливо заканчивает с роботом, прервавшим момент, который Стив при других обстоятельствах счел бы счастливейшим в своей жизни.

Он добивает врага максимально быстро и тянется снова взять Баки за руку, пока чужой противник подрагивающей грудой падает на землю.

\- Джеймс Барнс, - выпаливает он, и Баки поворачивается к нему. – Берешь ли ты… - он ныряет Баки под руку, чтобы ударить подбирающегося со спины робота. Баки использует момент, чтобы свободной от Стива рукой вытащить пистолет и сделать несколько смертельных выстрелов в приближающуюся волну роботов – они остаются дергаться и вспыхивать на земле.

\- … меня в мужья, - договаривает Стив, разворачивая Баки лицом к себе. Их руки все еще соединены, и Баки тянет его вниз – над их головами пролетает пуля и влетает в одного из роботов за ними.

\- В болезни и здравии, - упрямо твердит Стив, пытаясь хотя бы брачные клятвы сделать похожими на нормальные, пока их не взорвали тут к чертовой матери. Он крутится и бьет щитом в голову одного робота, слышит металлический звук, с которым кулак Баки встречает другого. Ни один из них не отпустил второго. Ни один из них и не собирается.

\- Хотя здравие маловероятно, - шутит Стив, и Баки смеется рядом с ним, и они снова поворачиваются друг к другу. Баки притягивает его ближе, и Стив чувствует у себя на спине его металлическую руку, сильную и поддерживающую.

\- Беру, - клянется Баки, и искренность написана в каждой черточке его лица.

Стив практически забывает о том, что вокруг есть люди, но его иллюзия разбивается, когда сердитый голос Фьюри долетает до них сквозь звуки взрывов и бьющегося стекла.

\- Я объявляю вас… - начинает он, но потом ему приходится отвлечься на кучу роботов, медленно загоняющих всю троицу в угол. Стив бросает щит, который разбивает большую часть из них, и Баки убирает оставшихся заново вынутым пистолетом. Мария благодарно кивает им и возвращается к битве.

\- Можете поцеловать… - снова пытается Фьюри, но взрыв заставляет его упасть на землю. Баки опять притягивает к себе Стива и приближает их лица. Стив закрывает глаза… и открывает, когда угрожающее жужжание предупреждает их о приближении очередного робота. Он поворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть поймать чужой кулак свободной рукой и использует ее, чтобы опрокинуть робота; ему уже не хватает прикосновения Баки. 

\- Можете поцеловать… - снова орет Фьюри, вытаскивая пистолет из откуда-то из глубин своего плаща и стреляя в уязвимые сочленения.

Стив дерется с роботом врукопашную, щитом отклоняет быстрые и сильные удары. Рядом у Баки выбивают пистолет, и ему приходится положиться на собственную руку. Используя все свои ускоренные рефлексы, Баки уворачивается и бьет, довольно слушает скрежет прогибающегося под кулаком металла, бьет снова, пока робот не запинается и не падает. Услышав шум за спиной, он поворачивается, и его кулак встречается с крепким металлом Стивова щита.

Они застывают на мгновенье посреди бушующей вокруг битвы. Стив смотрит Баки в глаза, и у него в голове всего одна мысль – наконец-то. Спустя семьдесят лет, после того, как они теряли и находили друг друга, наконец-то это случилось. Вокруг них гремит битва, но на этот короткий момент Стиву все безразлично. Есть только он и Баки, и ничто в мире не может их разлучить.

\- Да целуйтесь уже! – ревет сзади Фьюри, и Стив хватает Баки за руку, притягивая ближе. Их губы встречаются, и это единственное, что имеет значение.

Стиву слышно, как Сэм улюлюкает, набирая высоту, и он знает, что ему еще достанется за все это, но пока что его это не волнует. Рядом с ними взрывается здание, и обломки разлетаются как смертельное конфетти, но ни один из них не останавливается и не реагирует. Они прижаты друг к другу, грудь к груди, и Стив чувствует, как Баки скользит рукой вверх, чтобы сжать его волосы, и прикасается губами к его губам. Это безрассудно и прекрасно, и это все, о чем Стив когда-либо мечтал. 

Он знает, что позже им придется подготовить заявления, заполнить бумаги, объявить обо всем публично. Черт, сначала им вообще надо закончить битву. Вокруг еще куча роботов, и мир сам себя не спасет.

Но всего на одну секунду Стив позволяет себе побыть эгоистом. Он кладет ладони Баки на талию и притягивает еще ближе, чувствует, как Баки улыбается напротив его рта и как сжимается хватка в его волосах.

Им о многом еще предстоит побеспокоиться, но прямо сейчас в мире есть только Баки и он сам, и все именно так, как и должно быть.


End file.
